BlackStar's Secret
by souleaterromance
Summary: Black*Star has always had a thing for Maka, despite being childhood friends, what happens when Maka likes him too?


Black*Stars secret

Black*star POV

"Hey Tsubaki! Look at me!" I'm standing on the building of the DWMA and I'm acting like an idiot! But, I don't care. I laugh as Tsubaki tries to calm me down. "Black*Star come down! You might hurt yourself!" I look at her. "Calm down Tsubaki!" I jump off the building and land on the ground safely. "Black*Star! What if you hurt yourself?!" "Tsubaki don't worry! I'm an assassin!" I laugh so hard my sides start to hurt. "Black*Star what if Maka starts to worry?" I immediately stop laughing, and Tsubaki smiles.

I start walking to class, still angry at Tsubaki for using Maka against me! She knows I have a thing for Maka…We are child hood friends, but my feelings are deeper than that. I don't know what it is…Love maybe? But whatever it is, Maka can't know! "Hey Tsubaki, hey Black*Star!" I realized we were in class already so I waved to my friends and sat at my seat next to soul and Tsubaki. I looked at Maka and saw her book. "Hey book worm!" I saw her glare, but I never saw- "MAKA-CHOP!" "Ow! That hurts!" She hit me…with her book. I swear her books are weapons! "Whatever." She went back to her book, but I think I saw a hint of sadness in her eyes…

Maka POV

I hit Black*Star with my novel. He just called me book worm and he knows that gets to me! Child hood friends or not, he has no reason to make fun of me for reading. I opened my book and continued reading. I can't ignore the fact that he makes fun of me. Sure I get mad when Soul does it, but it's not as bad as when Black*Star does. I don't know why though….It makes me sad…

"Maka I was only kidding! Gosh take a joke!" I saw Black*Star leave the classroom. Tsubaki and Soul looked at me with worried expressions while Kid sighed. Liz was painting her nails and Patty was singing while drawing, what I believe, is a giraffe. "I'll go get him." Soul stood up and left to get Black*Star. I sat there and sighed. Without realizing it, I whispered, "I swear, there is nothing I can do with that boy." Tsubaki giggled. "What is funny?" "Nothing at all Maka, nothing at all." "alright if you say so."

Black*Star POV

I sat on the roof of the DWMA. I know what I said was hurtful to Maka but still…I was only joking. I heard someone approaching and I stood quickly, when I turned around I saw Soul. "Oh, hey soul!" I grinned. "Hey, listen man, you really hurt Maka." I was kind of surprised. "What are you talking about?" "Black*Star you hurt her feelings." "You do it all the time so what?" I shrugged. "Black*star don't you get it?! It's different when I do it!" I looked at him surprised. "How is it different?" "She has feelings for you idiot!"

"She what?" "She likes you." He scratched his neck as he sighed. "I'm her weapon so I kind of found out she likes you. And I know you like her too." "Don't be stupid Soul!" I laughed, but his voice was serious. "Black*Star I know how she feels." I stopped laughing and looked at him. "So come back to class." I sighed. He's right I need to go back to class. But does Maka really like me?

Maka POV

I saw Soul and Black*Star walk in and I stood up. "Professor Stein?" "Yes Maka?" "May I go to the restroom?" "Quickly. We are dissecting a fish today." I quickly walk past Soul but Black*Star grabs my arm. "Maka talk to me after class please." I nod slightly and continue walking. I'm not sure what he wants but he probably wants to apologize.

Black*Star POV

I sat in my seat as Maka left the class room. Soul looked at me and grinned as he whispered, "Good luck bro." I nod. I know I'm godly and all but I'm slightly scared of being rejected….Maka came back after a few minutes and sat across from me as usual. She looked at me for a moment then went to taking notes.

Class was finally over and of course I was staying behind to talk to Maka. Tsubaki walked up to me, "Good luck Black*Star." She smiled. She walked out of the classroom and I walked to Maka as she put her stuff away. Everyone was gone and it was just the two of us.

Maka POV

I saw Black*Star as I finished putting my stuff up. "Hey Maka. I'm sorry about today. I really didn't mean what I said." He rubbed the back of his neck. I will never admit it but I have a small crush on Black*Star…He sighed. "It's fine. Don't worry about it." I started to walk past him. "No Maka! It's not fine!" I looked at him a little surprised. "Maka, Soul told me something today. And I have a secret I have been keeping from you."

I don't really know what to expect, he says he has a secret…"Black*Star what did Soul tell you?" I have a small clue as to of what he said to him but still, I want to know. "Maka…He said…." I waited for him to finish his sentence. "He said you had feelings for me, and that was why you were upset this morning." I knew it. I should have known…I ran out of the classroom with tears threatening to come out. "Maka wait!" I ran out of the building and it was raining. I don't care; I just want to get away from him. Away from everyone.

Black*Star POV

She ran out….She ran away from me. I chased after her, but when I got outside she was gone. I looked in the library, not there. I looked at her apartment but Soul hasn't seen her….I looked everywhere, but it got dark and I had no choice but to go home.

Narrator POV

Maka didn't go to school the next day, or the next day, or the next day. Black*Star was worried about her. After she had missed a week of school, she finally came back. On Monday morning she showed up. She looked normal as always, however she was suffering more than what anyone thought.

Maka hated herself. She hated the fact that Black*Star knew she like him. She hated the thought of him being disgusted, the thought of him laughing at her. She walked to her seat and as the bell rang Black*Star came in. Black*Star was having his own problems. He hated himself too. He had become depressed because of Maka's absence.

Maka POV

I sat down as the bell rang, I didn't want to come today but Soul told me a week of missing school is enough. Black*Star came in and he was all gloomy. I was not ready to talk to him but being the brave person I was, I put on my smiles and started talking to my friends. Black*Star spotted me and he ran up the stairs, "Maka! Where were you?!" I shrugged. "I was sick." I could see my weapon, Soul, looking at us with intensity.

Black*Star sighed. "Listen Maka about yesterday-"I cut him off. "Oh hey Tsubaki!" I ran over to Tsubaki as she entered class and she greeted me with a hug. "Hey Maka! Where were you?" "I was sick, with a cough. I'm better now though." She smiled. "That's good, I'm glad." She glanced behind me at who I'm guessing was Black*Star.

Stein came in and fell on his roller chair as usual. "OK class today we are dissecting an eagle." I groaned. I looked at Black*Star who looked even worse than he did when he walked in. I sighed, He may be thinking about how to tell me he doesn't like me back…

Black*Star POV

I sighed as I looked out the window. I'm never this gloomy but Maka…I like her but I can't just say that! That's not godly! I wish I could let her know without saying it…I got it! I know what to do and I don't know why I didn't think about it sooner!

After Stein left to get the caged eagle I passed Maka a note: Dear Maka, Please don't be upset. I know you like me, but I feel like you hate me. Stop avoiding me. Meet me after class in the hallway. Love Black*Star.

Maka POV

I felt the heat rise to my face as I finished reading the note. But if I'm going to be rejected then I should be ready for it. I looked at Black*Star and he was looking at me. I quickly looked away. I know he's my childhood friend so that's why I never told him…I was afraid of destroying our friendship.

After class I went out to the hallway and waited. I was about to leave, when Black*Star grabbed my wrist. His bangs slightly covered his eyes. "Maka…" "Listen Black*Star I'm sorry. You weren't supposed to find out I like you." He looked at me. "Maka, why didn't you tell me?" "I was scared of destroying our friendship…" Before I could pull away from his grip he pulled me close and kissed my soft lips. I tried to squirm free, but eventually melted into the kiss.

Black*Star POV

I pulled away from the kiss. It was cowardly not to approach her before, but now I'm confident! I looked into her eyes and her face was red. "Black*Star, why did you kiss me?" I sighed. "Maka, I've been keeping a secret from you." "What secret?" He looked at me seriously. "I love you Maka." I was quiet. I was too shocked to say anything. "I'm sorry I never told you Maka, but it's true I love you!" I was louder than I expected to be…But she just stood there…"Maka say something." That out more pleading than I thought it would. "Black*Star…I love you too!" She hugged me and I hugged her back. "Oh Maka I'm so glad you said that."

After we laughed a little I arranged a good day to go on a date with her. We were going to the fairgrounds this Friday. It was going to be perfect too! I walked her home and waited until she was inside before sprinting to my own home. I entered my house and sighed contently. "Hey Black*Star." Tsubaki greeted me. "Hey." "You seem happy." She smiled.

Black*Star and Maka POV

I sighed. "I'm in love."

Narrator POV

They went on their Friday night date. First Black*Star won her a stuffed panda and a gold fish. Then Maka won him a gold fish and got him a panda that was blue, hers was pink. Now they are on the couple's Farris wheel. They were at the top viewing Death City. "Maka?" She looked at him. "Yes?" I'm glad you're my girlfriend now." He smiled and her face mirrored his. "Me too." He looked at her and leaned in. Maka leaned in too and they shared a passionate kiss.

**Thank you guys for reading! Please vote and/ or review I'm still new to this! Hope you enjoyed**

**-Souleaterromance**


End file.
